Sailor Wrestlers
by Eternal Sailor Serenity
Summary: This is a Wrestling/Sailor Moon crossover. What happens when Lita is in America working for the WWE? What happens when Amy, Raye, Serena, Mina, Rini, and Hotaru are hired by the WWE and go to America?
1. The Lost Sailor

Sailor Wrestlers by Eternal Sailor Serenity Chapter 1: The Lost Sailor  
Eternal Sailor Serenity: I once had a review wanting me to write a crossover between Sailor Moon and WWE Wrestling. I don't own anything. Please review and tell me that this isn't a bad idea. It will only include the stars from Smackdown. I might include wrestlers from Raw and Raw itself at later chapters. Btw Triple H, Chris Jericho, Kane, Christian, Rob Van Dam, Shawn Michaels, Lita, and Jeff Hardy are on Smackdown in my story…don't ask.  
*************************************************************  
She just finished another match. She was sweaty, she was tired, and she kicked Dawn Marie's butt. This is Lita. Sure, she was the girl originally from Tokyo, Japan. For those who have guessed, which is most likely everybody, this girl is Lita Kino. I guess it wasn't surprising that the strong teenage girl from high school turned out to be a WWE diva. Of course she finally had had a boyfriend, Matt Hardy. That was until he got into his Mattitude phase. That was a while ago. Of course she is still friends with the egotistical Matt. At least his brother Jeff was a good friend to her.  
  
Lita: Let me tell you about myself. My name is Lita Kino. I was raised in Tokyo, Japan. My mother and father died when I was little. I met Serena Tsukino, Amy Mizuno, Raye Hino, Mina Aino, Rini Tsukino, Amara Tenoh, Michelle Kaioh, Trista Meioh, Hotaru Tomoe, Seiya Kou, Yaten Kou, and Taiki Kou. Alongside with the feline guardians; Luna, Artemis, and Diana, we become Sailor Soldiers or Sailor Scouts…whatever you decide to call us. A lot of things have happened to us during our two years of fighting evil beings. First came along Queen Beryl and The Negaverse, then Wiseman and The Dark Moon Family, then Pharaoh 90 and the Heart Snatchers, then Queen Nephrenia and The Dead Moon Circus, and then Chaos and The Sailor Animates. That was a few years ago. Here's what happened to us after the battle with Galaxia. The three Starlights went with their fireball princess back to their home planet. Amara and Michelle's mission as Sailor Scouts are over and are living in Tokyo with successful careers. Amara's the most famous worldwide racecar driver while Michelle is a worldwide famous painter and Tokyo's best female swimmer. Trista…I don't know if she still exists in a way. None of us have seen her for a while. She's Sailor Pluto the Guardian of Time. The other girls are doing okay too. Serena has matured a bit, but she is still the clumsy crybaby we have all come to love. She is a businesswoman. Amy, the smarts of the group, is a great doctor. She resides in Germany, but still writes to the rest of us. Mina has become an inspiring actress to young teenage girls. Just to think, that used to be Mina…the teenage girl who wanted to be famous like the other actresses. We can't forget about Rini. She has grown and it's about time too. Her hair is just as long as the teenage Serena. She's more matured then her mother too. That leaves us to our last person…Hotaru. Pluto sent her to Tokyo to be a playmate for Rini. Amara and Michelle were too busy to watch her so that's how Hotaru Tomoe ended up living with Serena Tsukino and Rini Tsukino. Crystal Tokyo never came…we must have done something to change the future or it might have been all of our enemies coming from the future that changed it. Darien and Serena were together for a while, but since Crystal Tokyo never came, Darien was killed a year ago due to a forgotten monster. Serena had major depression for a while until we managed to cheer her up. And you are wondering what happened to me during all of this time…I left Tokyo. Since Crystal Tokyo had not formed and no more enemies had attacked, I moved to Florida in the USA. It isn't Tokyo, but still it's good enough for me. Before I had left, Luna and Artemis told me that each of us had a different path to take. My path led me to the WWE…to Vince McMahon, to Essa Rios, and to the Hardy boys. Right now, I'm on Smackdown, which is led by Stephanie McMahon. I'm much of a loner…I stand to the side and don't converse with much people. Darien was a good friend to me, and I really miss my princess and friends. For those who don't know, I'm the former Sailor Jupiter, Princess Jupiter, and I was going to be the future Neo-Queen of Jupiter…a part of Neo-Queen Serenity's future court. Things change you know. Now I'm just plain old Lita Kino. I wonder how Molly and Melvin are doing. Mina called me up and told me that they had gotten married and were living happily and very rich. The geek Melvin owns Windows now. I feel bad for the other girls…Raye, Amy, and Hotaru have never had a boyfriend before. Serena lost hers due to that darn negaverse being. Rini has one somewhere…if you count a flying horse slash guy who protects peoples' dreams. Raye had one once I think; I think that was before she joined up with Sailor Mercury and Sailor Moon…Amy and Serena respectably. Now we are all single.  
  
A few weeks passed by. Lita gets a call from her best friend Mina Aino.  
  
Lita: Hello?  
Mina: Li, this is Min…  
Lita: Mina?!  
Mina: I can see you missed me.  
Lita: It's been so long since we talked. How is your career?  
Mina: Our careers haven't been that good lately. Luna turned human and called Vincent Kennedy McMahon to get us a job traveling around the world.  
Lita: Do you know what kind of job it is?  
Mina: Nope, no clue at all but Luna said we would be good at it.  
Lita: Vince is in charge of the WWE…World Wrestling Entertainment. You would be wrestling in either Smackdown or Raw. There are all kinds of people here that you can meet.  
Mina: How do you know so much about the WWE?  
Lita: Vince is my boss. I am a wrestler for the WWE.  
Mina: That's great, so we would be working together! I'm so happy. Just wait until I tell the other girls.  
Lita: Who are coming?  
Mina: Amy, Raye, Serena, Rini, Hotaru, and me! So which one are you on?  
Lita: Huh?  
Mina: Raw or Smackdown?  
Lita: Smackdown, fortunately…  
Mina: What do you mean by that?  
Lita: The General Manager of Raw is Eric Bischoff and he always pull crazy matches and the people on it are a bit crazy. My GM, Stephanie McMahon is very kind unless you get her angry. She used to be a daddy's girl, then a major slut when she was with Triple H, then to a respected woman when her father gave her the responsibilities of being in charge of Smackdown.  
Mina: We'll be down in a week by the way.  
Lita: I'll be there waiting to see which show you will go on.  
********************************************************  
Eternal Sailor Serenity: I hope I didn't screw it up too much. I will include some wrestlers in it in the next chapter. I need help with the pairings. Vote for the ones you want from this list. Oh yeah and I decided to pair Lita up with Edge because he's my favorite and I like this couple. Give a pair for each of the girls.  
  
Serena-Jeff Hardy?  
Serena-Christian?  
Serena-Triple H?  
Serena-Brock Lesnar?  
Serena-Kurt Angle?  
  
Amy-Rob Van Dam?  
Amy-Kurt Angle?  
Amy-Chris Benoit?  
Amy-John Cena?  
Amy-Chavo Guerrero?  
  
Raye-Rey Mysterio?  
Raye-Kane?  
Raye-Tajiri?  
Raye-Eddie Guerrero?  
Raye: Chris Benoit?  
  
Mina-Christian?  
Mina-Triple H?  
Mina-Shawn Michaels?  
Mina-Chris Jericho?  
Mina-Billy Kidman?  
  
Rini-Rey Mysterio?  
Rini-Chavo Guerrero?  
Rini-Shannon Moore?  
Rini-Billy Kidman?  
Rini-Brian Kendricks?  
  
Hotaru-Matt Hardy?  
Hotaru-Jeff Hardy?  
Hotaru-Undertaker?  
Hotaru-Chris Benoit?  
Hotaru-Kane? 


	2. Warnings

Sailor Wrestlers Chapter 2: Warnings  
Eternal Sailor Serenity: I'm still taking votes for couples so far I've gotten only a few. Keep on voting and I'll post the results in the next chapter. I don't own Sailor Moon (R, S, SS, or Stars) I don't own the WWF/E or anything! Just to tell ya I've got all of the Stars on disks so I know what happens in all of the episodes.  
***********************************************************  
Lita: I talked to Mina some more on the phone. That was a week ago. Today is the day when they finally come. The plane doesn't arrive for a few more hours so they must be on-line talking to each other via e-mail.  
  
Sparkling Thunder logged on and enters chat room miniskirt fighters. All ready in room; Ice Maiden, Fiery Passion, Love Goddess, Pink Lady, Death Seeker, and Moon Guardian.  
  
Sparkling Thunder: Hey everybody!  
Pink Lady: Hi Lita.  
Death Seeker: What's up?  
Ice Maiden: I want to visit the historical sights in New York. That's where we're landing right?  
Sparkling Thunder: Right, New York City where Raw and Smackdown are staying.  
Moon Guardian: So is wrestling hard and better yet…is it real?  
Fiery Passion: Are you crazy! It's real! I don't think you can take the pain so why don't you take the next plane back to Tokyo so you can act like the spoiled princess that you are?  
Moon Guardian: You're so mean Raye!  
Death Seeker: Don't make me separate you on the plane.  
Love Goddess: Are there any sexy guys there?  
All: Mina!!!  
Sparkling Thunder: Well since most of the wrestlers are guys, yes. I don't think Maiden, Guardian, and Passion want guys and Seeker and Lady are a little young I think.  
Love Goddess: That doesn't include you and me, Thunder.  
Sparkling Thunder: Goddess, you're going to be the death of us all.  
Love Goddess: No that would be Hotaru.  
Death Seeker: Just you wait; I'm going to kill you all with my silence glaive!  
  
There is a long pause after that before Lunar signs on with Artie.  
  
Moon Guardian: Don't forget, Luna and Artemis took our wands.  
Lunar: Hello girls are you on you way to NY?  
Artie: Don't let Mina hook up with any guys there.  
Love Goddess: Artemis!!!  
Sparkling Thunder: Well, I have to talk to Ms. McMahon. I'll see you all later.  
Pink Lady: I should go too, here comes the food cart.  
Moon Guardian: Food!?  
  
Pink Lady and Moon Guardian logged off.  
  
Lunar: You girls know our moon girls.  
Ice Maiden: She's taking Darien's death better now. Listen, I have to go back to my studies.  
  
Ice Maiden and Sparkling Thunder logged off.  
  
Love Goddess: So Artie, how are you and Luna doing?  
  
Artie logged off.  
Lunar logged off.  
  
Death Seeker: It doesn't look like they want to talk about themselves.  
Fiery Passion: I better go too before Serena eats all the food on the plane.  
  
Fiery Passion logged off.  
  
Death Seeker: Now what?  
Love Goddess: We could talk about the hot wrestler guys!  
  
Death Seeker logged off.  
  
Venus Goddess: Or maybe not.  
  
Venus Goddess logged off.  
  
Lita walked thru the Smackdown hallways. She ran into Chris Benoit and Edge discussing their match against Team Angle. Edge noticed the quiet girl and decided to make contact.  
  
Edge: Hey…um, Lita!  
Lita: That's my name.  
Edge: Oh, well I'm…  
Lita: Edge. I know who you are.  
Benoit: You're new around here aren't you?  
Lita: Nope, I've been here a while. I was with Essa Rios and the Hardy Boys.  
Benoit: Well, you're a quiet thing.  
Edge: I think I heard about you from Matt Hardy and Jeff Hardy.  
Lita: Okay, well have any of you seen Stephanie?  
Benoit: I think Steph's with Triple H.  
Lita: Steph and Hunter? You actually allowed them to be together in the same room!?  
Edge: It's okay. Vince is there too and I think Bitchoff and Raw's Booker T are there too.  
Lita: I better get going. Goodbye Edge, Chris.  
  
She walked in onto their meeting. Eric snarled at the girl. He knew that Lita was one of Stephanie McMahon's secret weapons. He's seen the quiet types…they can be the most dangerous. If only she was on Raw…  
  
Vince: Lita, come in.  
Lita: Hi?  
Triple H: Hey.  
Booker T: Who's this?  
Eric: This is Smackdown's number one diva, Lita Kino.  
Booker T: I'm the five times, five time, five time, five time, five time champion, Booker T! It's nice to meet such a fine lady.  
Lita: Likewise…  
Steph: So we were talking about the six new wrestlers coming from Tokyo.  
Vince: I think they could use some training. I think I'll let them be on Smackdown for the time being.  
Eric: But you're letting her get six wrestlers?!  
Vince: Yep, they're divas. Now Eric, Booker, you two are permitted to leave so I can arrange things with my daughter and son-in-law.  
  
Eric and Booker T went into the hallway where Booker left the GM by himself. Lita came out and glared at him.  
  
Eric: What do you want girlie?  
Lita: I just wanted to let you know that I personally know all six of the new divas. Some of them are like me and some of them aren't like me. If you hurt anyone of them, I were personally make sure you will never be able to produce any offspring or help your wife…if you ever get one, to have a baby.  
Eric: I'll keep that in mind. You better keep something in your mind too…that your three-minute warning will come very soon and I will personally enjoy seeing you destroyed. Then I would move onto your friends.  
Lita: There's a lot of me that you don't know about Bitchoff.  
*************************************************************  
Eternal Sailor Serenity: It looks like the Sailor girls are going to be Smackdown. Will Eric remember Lita's warning and will Lita heed Eric's warning? Who knows... 


	3. Reunion in New York

Sailor Wrestlers Chapter 3: Reunion in New York  
Eternal Sailor Serenity: The usual I don't own anything here. Here are the results.  
Serena & Jeff Hardy (5 votes) Second place: Kurt Angle (4 votes)  
Amy & Rob Van Dam (5 votes) Second place: John Cena (1 vote)  
Raye & Kane (5 votes) Second place Rey Mysterio (3 votes) and third place Eddie (1 vote)  
Lita & Edge (My choice)  
Mina & Chris Jericho (4 votes) Second place Shawn Michaels (3 votes) and third place Christian (1 vote)  
Hotaru & Undertaker (6 votes) Second place tie Benoit & Kane (1 vote)  
Rini & Rey Mysterio (3 votes) second place tie Shannon Moore and Billy Kidman (2 votes)  
******************************************************  
Steph: I hope they get here soon. I really want to meet my new divas.  
Lita: They'll be here boss. Just you wait but whatever you do, don't underestimate Serena.  
  
A limo pulls up in front of them. Serena is pushed out then Raye sits on top of her. The other girls get out.  
  
Steph: I take it the one on the ground is Serena?  
Lita: Uh, huh.  
Amy: We're finally here in NYC!  
Mina: Where are all of the babes?!  
Steph: Are you sure the two little ones should wrestle? They look a little young.  
Lita: Remember, don't underestimate.  
Steph: I'm your boss, the general manager of Smackdown, Stephanie McMahon.  
Mina: Does this mean we're on Smackdown and not Raw?  
Raye: I would like to toast this Bitchoff's ass.  
Hotaru: Don't mind our firecracker here.  
Rini: Serena, will you get off the ground.  
Lita: Girls, this is the boss.  
Amy: I'm Amy Mizuno; my specialty is a bit of highflying because I can calculate when and how my attacks will hit.  
Raye: I like doing mat work. Oh, I'm Raye Hino a priestess of the Cherry Hills Temple.  
Steph: Oh, we don't have those around here.  
Mina: Mina Aino. I am pretty much technical.  
Hotaru: My name is Hotaru Tomoe. I am also a mat worker, not wanting to take risks like three others I know.  
Rini: Rini Tsukino, younger sister to Serena, I'm a high flyer.  
Serena: Serena Tsukino and I'm a high flyer.  
Lita: Well girls, I'm much of a technical wrestler like Mina.  
Steph: I've scheduled some ring practice for you with some of our rookies. Lita will be working with a person who is a bit more advanced. I've seen how well she is in this sport.  
  
The girls got to the seven different rings. They were Purple, Pink, Silver, Orange, Green, Blue, and Red. The girls got into their respected color and waited for the wrestlers under a makeshift titantron. The titantron turned pink as Shannon Moore raced in. Rini could sense that this boy was a good human being unlike some of the Negaverse monsters she has faced against. The T.T (titantron) turned red next as Rey Mysterio popped up and raced into the ring. All Raye could think was what the heck?! I'm a mat worker, not a high flyer! Orange flashed next as Spanky (Brian Kendricks) came into Mina's ring and smiled at her. She smiled back at him. The T.T turned Purple as Jaime Noble strutted to the ring. Hotaru didn't like this boy from the start. Blue flashed as John Cena rapped to the ring talking about dumb blondes and whores. That caused him to receive glares from all of the blondes in the room and all of the girls glared at him. Lita was used to his annoying raps by now. Silver shone as Charlie Haas came into Serena's ring. Finally it flashed green as Bill DeMott came to the ring.  
  
Steph: Now, you will be in this practice match. Miss Serena, will you be the first to demonstrate your skill?  
Charlie: I'm Charlie Haas and you are?  
Serena: Serena Tsukino.  
  
Serena's match lasted only about a minute as she tapped out to the Haas of Pain…Charlie's finishing submission. She complained to Rini about the pain afterwards, scaring the little girl. Rini went next against Shannon Moore. Once again, the former scout lost because of Matt Hardy and Crash helping Shannon from ringside. She complained to Hotaru about almost winning. Hotaru went against Jaime Noble and surprisingly she defeated him. There's goes another loss for his losing streak. Hotaru bragged to Mina who quickly went after Spanky. She thought she had him defeated…then she went for a Venus Love and Beauty Shock, but nothing happened. Spanky used a victory roll up pin and Mina sulked next to the girls who all ready wrestled. John Cena kept on bragging about getting a title shot against Brock Lesnar. This match was John's strength against Amy's speed and brains. Amy won of course at the end. Raye and Rey wanted to introduce themselves.  
  
Raye: I'm Raye Hino.  
Mysterio: I am Rey Mysterio.  
Serena: Come on Raye Rey!  
Raye: Serena!  
Mysterio: Which one of us does she want to win?  
  
Raye's mat work was no use against Rey's highflying moves. Finally Lita faced Bill DeMott. The other girls were shocked at how good the match was and how hard it looked. Bill brought in a steel chair to use on Lita. Raye and Amy had to hold back Serena after Lita was hit. Lita slowly got to her feet, rolled out of the ring, and got a kendo stick. She beat him and then finished him off with a Pedigree.  
*******************************************************  
Eternal Sailor Serenity: Thank you to all who voted. The first matches took place and that's about it. 


	4. Finding TagTeam Partners

Sailor Wrestlers Chapter 4: Finding Tag-Team Partners  
Eternal Sailor Serenity: How's everybody doing? Looks like a competition will be taken place in this chapter. As always reviews are appreciated and are always welcomed. I don't own WWE or Sailor Moon. That's all she wrote.  
***********************************************************  
Serena: Lita, that was a scary man you fought with.  
Amy: If I am not mistaken, that was like using hardcore rules in a match.  
Lita: Yeah, Bill DeMott's pretty tough and he likes to fight and win in anyway.  
Rini: Serena, Hotaru and I want to go get a drink.  
Serena: Okay.  
  
Both girls run to the soda machine down the hall. Two Mexicans are behind them.  
  
Eddie: Essa, what are two little girls doing here?  
Chavo: I don't know Holmes, maybe some fan girls snuck in.  
Rini: I'm a diva here and so is my friend.  
Eddie: Chavito boy, can you believe this fan girl?  
Lita: Los Guerreros, step away from my friends.  
Chavo: So these are your friends, Kino?  
Lita: You sure bet they are and if I see anyone of you laying a finger on them, you will get an ass whipping.  
Eddie: Don't worry about us. We have more important things to do.  
Chavo: Like getting the belts from Team Angle.  
Lita: I hope Edge and Rey Mysterio win them.  
  
Eddie went to hit the brunette, but a raven-haired girl caught his arm.  
  
Raye: Don't you even try it buddy.  
Chavo: Uncle Eddie!  
Mina: Back away, Chavito…if that's really your name or is it Essa?  
Amy: Raye, Mina, calm down!  
Serena: Please leave, you two.  
Eddie: Latino Heat will see you chica later.  
  
Latino Heat walked down the hallway. Rini and Hotaru got their drinks then walked back to their locker room with the other girls. Inside, Amy went back to studying wrestling, while Serena and Mina were playing it on the video game system. Rini and Hotaru were sipping their drinks. Lita and Raye were talking.  
  
Raye: So who were they?  
Lita: Los Guerreros, Eddie and Chavo Guerrero. We better watch out for them. They lie, cheat, and steal.  
Raye: We can handle them, we're Sailor Scouts!  
Amy: We were scouts, don't forget we aren't now.  
  
She closed her book. Mina turned her head towards the other girls.  
  
Mina: Hey, I set up a secret camera outside our door into the hallway to see who's coming. Serena, hey! You can't do that!  
  
While Mina was distracted, Serena's character John Cena used the F-U…on Mina's character Shawn Michaels. The secret camera showed Stephanie coming.  
  
Hotaru: Quick, turn off the game.  
Serena: But I was winning.  
Rini: But the boss is coming!  
Mina: I guess it was a tied.  
Steph: Girls, can I come in?  
  
She came in and closed the door. Raye was standing in front of the TV that the video camera footage was on.  
  
Steph: I wanted to inform you girls that a tournament would be taking place, an intergender one. I want you girls to enter along with the other Smackdown divas.  
Amy: I think it would give me time to study another wrestler.  
Mina: You want to study a wrestler? Which part of him?  
Amy: Not like that Mina…  
Mina: I would like to get up close with one.  
Lita: You know I'm always up for a good challenge.  
Serena: On one condition, Rini and Hotaru are not involved in it. They can come to the ring if they want to, but they will not be wrestling in the tournament.  
Steph: Fine, and Raye, why don't you sit down?  
Raye: I like standing up.  
Steph: I want to watch TV.  
Raye: The TV I am standing in front of? Well, I want to wrestle in the tournament, but we girls have to get ready.  
Steph: Okay, I'll leave you to get…ready.  
Serena: McMahon!  
Steph: What is it?  
Serena: What is this intergender tag-team thingy, and how do we get partners?  
Steph: You will draw names later for your partners. The rest of the divas either will choose a guy or choose a name like you girls. You will be wrestling in a tag-team match. Your partner will be a guy and your opponents' team will consist of a girl and a guy. Meet me in the lounge in five.  
  
Five minutes later…  
  
Sable: I'm here to choose a guy.  
Torrie: Well, I'm with Billy Kidman.  
Dawn Marie: I would go with Al, but he's gone.  
Torrie: Because of you.  
Nidia: I have Jaime Noble, my boyfriend.  
Amy: Are you sure it was safe to leave Hotaru and Rini in the room alone?  
Serena: I don't know, was it Lita?  
Lita: The wrestlers will most likely not bother them,  
Mina: It's the girls bothering them, that's what I'm afraid off.  
Raye: Who are these girls?  
Sable: Same thing goes for you girl.  
Steph: We got Sable, Dawn Marie Wilson, Nidia, Torrie Wilson, Amy, Mina, Raye, Serena, and we all know Lita.  
Nidia: Why don't you go back with the Hardys?  
Lita: Jeff's on Raw and Matt is a jerk!  
Steph: About that, Jeff, Triple H, Christian, Shawn Michaels, Kane, Chris Jericho, and RVD are now on Smackdown. Torrie and Nidia, you two go find your guys and get ready. The rest of you pick a name from this spinning thing.  
Lita: I knew about Triple H but not the others.  
Raye: I'll go first. Powers of Mars, help me choose a good one and a strong wrestler.  
  
She pulled a little ball from the others. It only had a picture of fire. Sable started laughing. Steph paled at the picture.  
  
Raye: So who do I have?  
Steph: Since there's not a name, why don't you choose again?  
Sable: I know who she chose, just like you Miss McMahon. She chose Kane.  
Lita: Uh, oh…but on the other hand they are alike in certain ways.  
Steph: How?  
Amy: Um, they both like fires?  
  
She was uncertain if Steph bought that. Sable picked out a name. It said Christian.  
  
Sable: You are putting me with a little boy!?  
  
Dawn Marie picked out Eddie Guerrero. Serena got RVD. Amy got Spanky. Mina got Chris Benoit. Lita got Chris Jericho.  
  
Sable: Stephanie, you have to choose one too.  
Steph: I guess I could compete. Lets see what this one says…oh my god!!  
******************************************************  
Eternal Sailor Serenity: Who did Stephanie chose? The girls have to work with other people for now. Could it be possible she got someone like Hulk Hogan or someone like Vince McMahon? 


	5. The Tournament Begins

Sailor Wrestlers Chapter 5: The Tournament Begins!  
Eternal Sailor Serenity: I'm so happy people have been reviewing and I thought this kind of crossover was something people wouldn't like. I don't own anything and I would have gotten this chapter out earlier but I was in the ER yesterday with a neck strain. I'm supposed to get rest, painkillers, and ice, but do I listen. I guess I'm your average teenage girl.  
***************************************************  
Steph: This can't be right. Can't I pick again?  
Sable: Who did you get…boss?  
Steph: I got Triple H.  
Lita: Hunter?  
Serena: Who's Hunter?  
Sable: You get Triple H and I'm stuck with someone like Christian?!  
Steph: Well the tournament starts in five minutes so get ready. I'll post the list of competitors now.  
List: Stephanie McMahon and Triple H, Torrie Wilson and Billy Kidman, Nidia and Jaime Noble, Dawn Marie Wilson and Eddie Guerrero, Sable and Christian, Amy and Brian Kendricks, Raye and Kane, Lita and Chris Jericho, Mina and Chris Benoit, and Serena and Rob Van Dam.  
  
Amy was pulling on her tights when there was a knock on the door. Spanky came in all ready, ready for their match. It was supposed to be the first match tonight for the tournament.  
  
Spanky: Hi, you must be Amy Mizuno?  
Amy: Yes, and I take it you are Brian Kendricks?  
Spanky: Yea, but call me Spanky.  
Amy: There, I'm all ready Spanky. Lets get out there and fight.  
  
Spanky came out to his usual song. Only a Memory Away played as Amy came out.  
  
Announcer: In the ring are Brian "Spanky" Kendricks and Miss Amy Mizuno.  
  
The crowd cheered for the young rookie and some were speechless towards the girl. This was the crowd's first glimpse of Amy. Billy Kidman came out followed by Torrie Wilson.  
  
Announcer: And their opponents Billy Kidman and Torrie Wilson.  
  
The girls got out of the ring as Billy and Spanky fought. Billy got in a few leg scissors. Spanky went to tag in Amy. Billy backed into his corner and tagged in Torrie. During the match, Torrie and Billy dominated the match since they were the more experienced team. Now Billy and Spanky were in again. Spanky lied in the middle of the ring after being hit by a standing clothesline. Amy calculated that the Shooting Star Press would be able to hit Spanky from that distance. She went thru the middle rope, intending to either distract Kidman or move Spanky out of harms way. She abandoned both plans as Torrie came in and the two of them started rolling around. Kidman watched from the top rope, wanting to be in between them. Spanky took this opportunity to run up to the top rope. Billy pushed him off and executed the Shooting Star Press. He got the one, two, three for the pin. Being a good sport, Kidman pulled Brian to his feet and shook his hand before they went to pull the girls away from each other. The girls calmed down and smiled at each other.  
  
Announcer: Winner and the team advancing in the tournament, Billy Kidman and Torrie Wilson!  
  
Amy: Torrie, I'll remember that name.  
Torrie: Same here, Amy.  
  
The next match wasn't going to go all so smooth. Of course there were some bad blood between Stephanie and Triple H, but they were willing to put their differences aside to beat up on their opponents. The eerie voice said, "Time to Play the Game". Triple H came out doing his usual poses. "I'm All Grown Up" played next as Stephanie, strutted down to the ring. Tonight she wasn't Daddy's little girl. Tonight she wasn't just Smackdown General Manager. Tonight, along side with Triple H, she was the billion-dollar bitch. Steph's eyes narrowed as a cat like roar played and Sable came out. Triple H had to literally push her out of the ring to keep them apart. Sable, now on her butt, glared up at Hunter Hearst Hemsley and Stephanie McMahon. Christian's song "At Last" played and he went to the ring. Steph and Hunter slid out as Christian entered. He wasn't a bit concerned about Sable. This was going to be their downfall. Sable and Christian looked as though they wouldn't get along. Triple H and Stephanie have fought beside each other many times in the past when they were married and even before that.  
  
Triple H: It looks like Sable's going in first. Get in there Steph.  
  
That's what she did. Sable tagged in Christian as soon as she got into the ring. Christian had her helpless in no time and the ref was busy trying to keep Triple H out of the ring. Sable ran over to Triple H and tried to hurt him but he ducked under her clothesline. He set her up for the Pedigree but was back dropped. Back in the ring, Steph gave Christian a low blow. He recovered quickly then Christian gave Stephanie an Unprettier. While Hunter did the damage to Sable on the outside, Steph wasn't moving. Triple H slid into the ring and gave Christian a face breaker. Then we finished him off with a DDT for the win.  
  
Announcer: The winners, Triple H and Miss McMahon.  
Triple H: That's not how we want to be announced.  
Announcer: Uh, Hunter Hearst Hemsley and Stephanie McMahon-Hemsley?  
Triple H: Nope, give me that darn mic. The winners are me, the Game, Hunter Hearst Hemsley and the General Manager of Smackdown, Miss Stephanie Marie McMahon.  
  
The crowd cheered its approval as the winners headed for the back. In the ring Christian was throwing one of his temper tantrums while Sable was pissed both Torrie and Stephanie got thru the first round.  
*****************************************************  
Eternal Sailor Serenity: Well the first two matches of the first round took place. There are still three more first round matches. Amy and Sable did not make the cut but Torrie and Stephanie did with their partners. Who will be in the next match in Sailor Wrestlers? 


End file.
